


Favourite Trope

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [27]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, Multi, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: 'I have to admit... when I first met her, I also thought she wasn’t very nice. But I’m not like those people who know of Hiyoko-chan. I am a person who knows Hiyoko-chan.Her taking pleasure in picking on others she deems weak... I think it’s her way of lashing out. For all her life, she has been targeted and talked down to, and this was how she would vent. Instead of being the victim, she made herself the bully to make her feel powerful.'A monologue by Mahiru Koizumi.





	Favourite Trope

“If you ask those who know of Hiyoko Saionji about her, you will get one of two answers. Some would say she is a sweet girl full of innocence and others would say she doesn’t have a kind bone in her body, but neither of those are correct.

Don’t get me wrong, I understand where the people in the former category are coming from. Hiyoko-chan is petite, with two bouncy pigtails done up with kitty hair-ties and a voice like a mascot from a children’s show. She is cute. Very cute. She has put on a lot of traditional dance performances and earned a huge amount of fans, young and old. But despite her seemingly family friendly appearance, she has been through some heavy stuff. Conspiracies, assassination attempts, threats and kidnapping attempts... People would put pins in her shoes, hide roaches in her food and give her the wrong directions to her shows, just because they were jealous of her.

The only person she could trust was her father. He treated her like his child while everyone else regarded her as the heiress to her clan. Hiyoko-chan’s grandmother took her from her parents at a young age so she could raise her instead. She treated Hiyoko-chan well, but she was strict and overbearing and didn’t let her see her parents.

Taking those things into account, it’s no wonder Hiyoko-chan’s exterior became prickly. I’m not going to excuse her... whenever I’ve seen her picking on someone or being too harsh, I’ve told her off. I have to admit... when I first met her, I also thought she wasn’t very nice. But I’m not like those people who know of Hiyoko-chan. I am a person who knows Hiyoko-chan.

Her taking pleasure in picking on others she deems weak... I think it’s her way of lashing out. For all her life, she has been targeted and talked down to, and this was how she would vent. Instead of being the victim, she made herself the bully to make her feel powerful. Growing up, she felt powerless, having to uphold her clan’s legacy to incredibly high standards. She couldn’t trust anyone after all those dangerous pranks, and so she did whatever she could not to be the bullied anymore... even if it meant becoming the bully.

When I met her, despite her first and second impression, I decided to give her more chances. Other people seemed to befriend her only to deceive her, and that was why she was wary of everyone. I was patient with her. While others complained about her smell, I showed her how to tie her obi and bathe properly. When she didn’t understand something in class, I went through it with her. And in doing so, by showing her trust and warmth, I reached her heart. She softened. She opened up to me. I have to admit, I was overwhelmed when she latched onto me at first, but she isn’t a bad person. I was her first friend.

Hiyoko-chan is very traditional. However, it is not so much that she hates other cultures, but she doesn’t want to lose hers, which she holds very dear. For a long time, her clan and its traditions was all she was to most people. It was her identity. Her purpose. Even now, it’s very important to her, and that’s okay. But now, she has found other purposes too, and she is very protective of those she considers her friends. She is striving to be a better person, not just for them, but for herself too.

I really admire how she treasures her family’s traditions and how protective she is of what and who she considers close to her. She’s incredibly loyal and means a lot to me... She’s always encouraging me and cheering me on. As someone who struggles with her self-esteem, I really appreciate it. We have fun together and I... I love her... a lot.”

Mahiru trailed off, heart racing, and wet her lips, not realising until she was already doing it. She stopped and focused on the faces of the people some distance in front of her. No one spoke. They all stared. Heat blew up in her face and she bowed swiftly.

“... With this in mind, I would like you to consider my application for your club,” she finished. The hall carried her voice.

She stayed still for a moment before she peeked up, standing on a stage. On the floor ahead of her sat six people at a long table, side-by-side.

“Did you say something about bathing?” asked Kazuichi, earning an elbow in the ribs from Peko. He winced and said, “It was good! I liked it, okay?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ibuki’s welling up!” shouted Ibuki with a fist raised, tears streaking her cheeks. A badge with ‘honorary’ written on it was pinned to her chest. “Well, well, well! Well! Well, well!”

Next to her, Peko folded her arms over her chest and said, “What I think Mioda is trying to say is that your speech was very moving.”

Her glasses glinted as she lifted her chin, but she didn’t take her eyes off Mahiru. A small smile formed on Peko’s face.

“Saionji means a lot to you, doesn’t she?” said Peko.

Mahiru straightened up and scratched her cheek. “Y-Yeah...”

“You h ave been a good influence on her,” added Peko. Her usually stern face softened as she averted her gaze, with her smile still there. “The dedication you show to each other is touching.”

“I agree,” piped up Ryouta while he dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief. “You had me mesmerised like a brainwashing video.”

Weird compliment, but okay.

“T-Thank you,” said Mahiru, wringing her hands together.

“The love you have for the Petulant One burns strongly in you,” announced Gundam, his hands steepled in front of him, and the others at the table nodded.

That left one person at the table yet to speak. Touko Fukawa eyed Mahiru with pursed lips, prolonging the silence, before she lowered her gaze and stared down, fidgeting. The ends of her lips slowly curled upward.

“T-That story obviously can’t compare to mine, but some of it... is strikes a chord with me. And... you clearly care a lot about her... so therefore, I vote yes.”

“Me too,” said Peko.

“Wahoo!” went Ibuki, throwing up her arms. “Ibuki is unlocked!”

“You’ve got my vote!” Kazuichi said with a thumbs up.

“Mine too!” Ryouta said, wearing the same badge as Ibuki.

Gundam tugged on his scarf, but Mahiru caught a glimpse of his smirk.

“My vote will not affect the verdict; however, you have my blessing too.”

Mahiru clasped her hands over her heart, choking up. “T-Thank you... this means everything to me!”

And so Mahiru became the seventh member of Hope’s Peak’s ’Blonde Heir Appreciation Club’.


End file.
